A Lesson In Kissing
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Saix knows all there is to know about the Organization and their cause; leaving him rather ignorant to the simplicity of a kiss. Who will teach him and what else will he learn that kissing can lead to? Will be a two shot.
1. A Lesson In Kissing

This just came to me out of nowhere and I had to indulge my muse. I may do a second chapter to this depending on how much you all like it. Hope you enjoy; much love. Keva

xx

"I can't believe she slapped me!" Axel hissed as he stormed around the room. "Actually slapped ME!" He yelled as he placed his hands to his chest.

"Axel" Saïx growled.

The red head turned towards the being that just walked into the kitchen. "Oh hey Saïx." He nodded.

"What are you blathering on about?" The diviner questioned as he glowered at number VIII.

Axel stared at him for a moment then suddenly sighed in defeat. "Let me ask ya something." He locked his deep emerald eyes with cold ambers. "If a girl slapped you because you tried to kiss her; what would you do?"

Saïx stared at him in silent contemplation for a long moment before he spoke. "I fist must understand what this kiss you speak of is."

Never in his life had he ever been shocked in to speechlessness but here he was; wide eyed, mouth agape, and no words forthcoming… well a word did find its way out of his open mouth. "What?"

"A kiss…" Saïx stated in a dead serious manner. "I am unaware of what this thing is."

Axel shook his head trying to clear it. "A kiss isn't a thing."

"Then what is it so that I may understand you dilemma."

He just couldn't believe that Saïx; cold number VII didn't know what a kiss was. The again this was Saïx; cold number VII so in a way it made sense. "Well a kiss is when… well… it's…"

Saïx narrowed his eyes even further. "Do not waste my time; just say what it is." He growled low and deadly.

"Right" Axel nodded. "It's when you pinch someone on the butt." Yea he was lying but how often were you given the chance to pull one over on Saïx? Never that's how often and he'd be damned if he was going to let this one slip by.

Saïx stared at him dubiously for a long moment. "If you pinched someone's posterior then you got what you deserved; firstly. Secondly you will not lie to me and you will explain to me what this kiss is."

Axel nodded his head and put the most honest expression he could on his face. "No really; it means to pinch someone's butt. If you don't believe me go ask Xigbar; he'll tell ya."

Saïx cast the red head one more deadly glare before he swept out of the kitchen.

"Oh man that is too rich." Axel chuckled to the empty kitchen.

xx

"Number II"

Xigbar and Xaldin stopped talking to look at the blue haired diviner; and both men tensed slightly at the look on his face.

"What's up Saï?" Xigbar smirked.

Saïx glowered his most deadly glare at the free shooter and the inference to his name. Yet he dismissed it for more pressing matters. "Axel explained to me that a kiss is when you pinch someone's posterior; is this an accurate summation of a kiss?" Both II and III made the same face number VIII did in the kitchen causing him to become very suspicious. "So am I to surmise that number VIII was lying?"

"Um yea." Xigbar nodded his head and elbowed Xaldin to get his attention focused.

"Yea he was lying." Xaldin nodded. He and Xigbar cast a glance at each other that screamed disbelief.

"What is so shocking?" Saïx demanded.

"Well it the fact that you don't…" Xaldin trailed off when Xigbar interrupted him.

"It's just that we have never heard anyone describe a kiss in such a manner; that's all." Xigbar nodded. "No dude; a kiss is when you show someone how much you care by teasingly punching them, like this." He then proceeded to punch Xaldin in the arm.

"Are you certain of this." He demanded with a low deadly growl in his voice.

"Yep; one hundred percent." Xigbar nodded.

"Your assistance has been helpful." Saïx stated; still dubious as to if he was getting the correct explanation of a kiss or not.

Xigbar and Xaldin exchanged shocked glances when the diviner left. "I can't believe it." Xaldin shook his head.

Xigbar started laughing. "I can." He snorted with a slap to his friend's shoulder.

xx

Saïx made his way to the lounge and found Luxord sitting at his gambling table with his head resting on his arms and Demyx sitting on the couch tuning his sitar. He cast the nocturne a small nod and made his way over to the gambler. "Number X"

Luxord slowly lifted his head from the table and stared at the berserker with tired glassy eyes. "Hmm?"

"You will explain to me what a kiss is."

Luxord arched a brow and stared blankly at him; it was the best he could do as his hangover wouldn't let him do much else. "A kiss is…" He drew his brows. "Well when two people… well…" He stared up at the diviner for a moment. "This is a kiss." He stated then curled his hand into a fist then began pressing his lips to it and at one point slipping his tongue into the small hole between his thumb and forefinger. "That's a kiss." Luxord nodded before he put his head back down and promptly fell back to sleep.

Saïx cringed his nose slightly and determined that Luxord was definitely lying; as that was far too disgusting to be a kiss. He turned to the slightly shocked nocturne sitting on the couch staring at the now unconscious gambler. "Number IX"

Demyx looked up at the deadly berserk and withered nervously under his hard stare.

"You will explain to me what a kiss is." He ordered.

Demyx blushed madly. "Well… it's like… when you put your lips…" He blushed an even deeper shade of red. "What Luxord did was a kiss." He nodded his head vigorously.

"You are certain of this?"

"Well I wouldn't say that a kiss is exactly what he did; but it's close to accurate." A small bead of sweat began to build on his brow. "Ummm… maybe you should go and look it up in the dictionary." He quickly said in order to get rid of the glowering being in front of him.

"Perhaps" Saïx agreed then left the room.

Demyx watched him go; shock clearly showing on his face and quite frankly unsure of what he should do now.

xx

Saïx walked down the hall towards the library head bowed deep in thought; trying to sort out what this kiss thing really was. He was so lost in his own mind that he failed to see the being walking towards him and crashed right into none other than his Superior. He shook himself clear and stared at the head of the Organization. "Sorry sir." He bowed his head deeply.

Xemnas stared at his second. "Tell me number VII; what has you so lost in thought that you didn't see me coming. I find it highly unusual for your senses to be so unfocused."

Saïx locked stared with deep orange eyes. "Well sir; it seems as if I have come across an issue I don't fully understand. I was on my way to the library to do some research on the topic as there seems to be some debate at to this particular things meaning."

Xemnas drew his brow slightly. "And what would this issue concern?"

"A kiss sir."

A silver brow shot up at that. "A kiss? Why would you need to research what a kiss is?"

"Well…" Saïx started then took a deep breath before continuing. "Number VIII has informed me that a kiss refers to assaulting a being's posterior. Number II and III regard a kiss as a friendly punch in the arm. Number X… well his demonstration was rather vulgar; yet number IX swears that number X's display is nearly accurate."

He could in no way keep the smile off his lips. "Am I to assume; number VII, that you do not know what a kiss is?"

Saïx suddenly found himself feeling rather stupid but nodded his head. "Yes sir. I have never had cause to acquaint myself with such a thing; as it has never bared any consequence to our cause."

"In other words you are ignorant to all things that do not pertain to our Organization and our goals?" He questioned with a highly arched brow.

"That would be correct sir." Saïx stated with a curt nod. "Now if you will excuse me; I must make my way to the library to research this kiss."

"That will not be necessary." Xemnas smirked. "I am knowledgeable in the areas of kissing and can assist you."

Saïx cocked his head slightly in thought before he nodded. "Very well; what is a kiss?"

Xemnas smirked a deep smirk at him before he placed both hands on his face and pressed their lips together.

Saïx could do not but stand there, arms hanging limply at his sides and eyes open wide in pure shock. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his Superior powered his tongue into his mouth and began swirling it around.

Xemnas pulled back with a small suck to his bottom lip before he released him completely. "That number VII is a kiss."

Saïx slowly lifted his hand up and gently touched his fingers to his lips. On one hand he was appalled at having another being's tongue in his mouth; on the other his lips were tingling and his head felt like it was spinning out of control.

Xemnas continued to stare at him still with that smirk on his lips. "If you have any other questions or concerns about kissing, the various ways kissing can be done, or what other things kissing can lead to; you can find me in my office." With that he walked past the shocked diviner and nearly laughed out when he heard the diviner's footsteps fall in behind him. Perhaps today wasn't going to consist of doing nothing but gathering data and going over reports as was how nearly everyday went. The sound of the footsteps following behind him screamed that today was going to be a very very interesting day indeed.


	2. A Lesson In Foreplay

Okay so I initially intended to keep this as a one shot; but then the ideas started coming and I couldn't help myself and just had to go where my muse was taking me, so here we are. A three part lesson in the manner of kissing, foreplay, and oh I bet you can't guess what.

Now this chapter is uber long; like nearly 5000 words long. So now I'm concerned; I don't know if I jeopardized the integrity of this chapter or not with how in depth I went into it but as the awesome readers you are I'm really hoping you will let me know if I did or not. I'm thinking I might need the next chapter beta'ed if this one is compromised the way I think it is.

Hope you enjoy it. Much love for you all. Keva

This is partially from Xtasy's idea. Although instead of just making it based on kissing I decided to take it out into the three parts of sex. I was just going to do the second part as a lesson in sex; but as I said before it was getting way long so it will be a three part lesson for now. Unless I decide to drag this out into the various ways sex can be performed; then Kami only knows how long this will be.

Alright enough out of me and on with the story!

xx

Xemnas walked into his office with the diviner still following close behind him. Once inside he turned and faced a slightly confused looking number VII. "Am I to assume you have further questions for me?" He fought to keep the knowing smirk off his lips.

Saïx stared at his Superior for a quiet moment before he spoke. "You implied that there was more than one way to share a kiss." He stated with only the slightest hint of curiosity to his voice.

"I did." Xemnas nodded.

Saïx drew his brows every so slightly; for that matter most wouldn't have known he did such a thing unless they were paying close attention to him. "So am I to assume that number X's display is also a form of kissing then?"

"I did not see number X's display so I can not tell you if it is or not." Xemnas nodded. "Perhaps you can demonstrate it for me."

He stared up at his Superior; his brows to drawing noticeably. Slowly he brought his hand up in front of him, curled it into a fist, and stared at it. "I'm sorry sir; I can not."

Xemnas suspected what number X had demonstrated based on the diviner's actions. "I believe you need another demonstration; one that includes all forms of kissing." He nodded thoughtfully.

Deep amber eyes widened slightly. "Sir?"

"That is why you are in here after all; isn't it?" He questioned as he stepped closer to the diviner.

"Yes but…" He trailed off when his lips were once again captured by his Superior's. He wasn't as shocked this time as he was the last time and stared at Xemnas when he pulled away. "Why did you not use your tongue? I was under the impression that kissing involved the use of that appendage."

Xemnas just stared at his second for a long silent moment really realizing just how naïve Saïx was. "Not all kisses require the use of one's tongue." He stated. "Kissing is essentially the use of one's lips on another's body."

Saïx tilted his head and drew his brows deep in confusion. "I do not fully understand. Kissing requires the lips but not always on another's lips?"

This was turning out to be a lot more difficult than he initially thought it was going to be as Saïx was turning out to be like a child discovering the world around him for the first time. "Perhaps explanations are not the best way for you to understand. Some things can only be understood by experiencing them first hand; such as your power for example."

"My power sir? How does my powers relate to kissing?" He questioned; he was getting more confused by the second.

"Yes your power. Do you remember when you first acquired the power of the moon?" He questioned as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it.

Saïx remained in place keeping his eyes locked with his Superior. "I do." He nodded.

"Do you also remember trying to explain to me how it worked?" He arched a brow at the slightly confused face he was making. "Exactly; you were unable to describe it to me and informed me that it was something I would only be able to understand were I to experience it first hand. Kissing is much the same way." He nodded.

Saïx thought about his words and understood what he was saying perfectly. "Then I wish to experience the things you speak of for myself." He nodded. "You will show me how."

He nearly narrowed his eyes upon the diviner at his demand; but realized he was only demanding because he didn't think he would show him had he asked. Yet he planned on showing him anyway so he let it slide… this time. "Very well." He nodded then held his hand out to him. "Come here."

Saïx didn't hesitate as he walked right up to him; stopping when the fingers of his outstretched hand touched his chest.

Xemnas snorted then grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him flush against his chest. "The first lesson in kissing is that you have to be close…" He leaned down and put his lips right next to his pointed ear. "Very close."

Saïx slightly tilted his head to the side at the feel of his Superior's warm breath ghosting across his ear and placed his hands on his sides.

"Now for the first lesson." He again whispered; making sure to lightly drag his lips along the rim of his ear. "Kissing is part instinct and part conscious discernment. You do what feels right but you must know where and how to do it. For example." He trailed his tongue along the rim of his ear starting at the point and moving down to his neck; where he sucked a small hickey upon the spot where had he had a heart he would feel it beating.

Saïx gasped slightly at the sensations traveling through his flesh. His head was once again spinning and now that tingling sensation was shooting down his spine. Was this why beings indulged in this kissing?

Xemnas pulled back and stared at the diviner's slightly flushed face. "Kissing is the precursor to foreplay which is the precursor to sex."

Sex was a concept that he wasn't entirely familiar with. He had heard the others talking about it but never paid any attention to what they were saying; passing it off as their mind numbing dribble. Foreplay had absolutely no meaning to him what so ever; he had never heard the word or seen what a foreplay was or anything. The word itself was nearly foreign. "Sir" He started as he locked his ambers with seemingly burning coppers. "I have heard the word sex only in passing and am unclear as to what it is as I have never had mind to need to know about or understand what it does." He nodded in a very business like fashion. "As for this thing called foreplay; I have never heard of such a word or seen such a thing in my travels."

It was all finally making complete sense. "Not everything manifests itself in a physical form." Xemnas nodded; finally realizing that Saïx expected everything new to him to be something that he could see and touch, like an object. "Foreplay and sex are not objects you can pick up; they are not things. Foreplay and sex is something you do; such as breathing. You breathe the air but you can't see it or touch it; yet you know you do it."

Calculating ambers continued to stare in to his Superior's bright orange eyes. "It is a bodily function then." He stated like a realization had just come to him.

Xemnas shook his head slightly. "No" He sighed deeply and he knew the only way; which is the only way he wanted to do it, for Saïx to understand was to show him using as few words as possible. "Apparently explaining is confusing you further. I will show you everything you need to know."

"Thank you sir. I believe knowing and understanding will be beneficial to our cause in the future."

Again his eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline. "Saïx what I am about to show you bares no concern to our cause." Immediately he knew his slip up and could hear the question in his head long before the diviner ever asked it.

"If it's not crucial to our cause then why do I need to understand or even experience it?" He gave a curt nod. "All that matters is becoming complete; therefore kissing, foreplay, and sex bares no concern to me." He tried to pull away but found that his Superior still had a tight hold upon him.

Xemnas sighed deeply. "Once you experience what I am about to show you; you will understand." He tightened his arm around his waist; pressing him tightly against his chest, and used the power of darkness to carry them both to his room.

"Sir" Saïx stated eyes slightly wide at being in his Superior's bedroom; where none under any circumstances were allowed.

"No more talking." Xemnas ordered and began molesting the diviner's pointed ear with his tongue.

He wanted to protest but the tongue working over his sensitive ear was making any rational thought vanish like the wind. He could feel his Superior's hand resting firmly on his bottom as the other began pulling the zipper down on his cloak.

Xemnas began laying kisses down the side of his neck working his way over to his now exposed chest. His pale skin was hot and spicy like burning cinnamon and it fit him perfectly. He pushed the diviner's coat off his shoulders before gently laying him down onto his large bed; covering his body with his own.

Saïx stared up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes trying to process everything his Superior was doing to him; trying to analyze it. Yet the more he tried to math it down the more his mind seemed to spin. Xemnas' lips seemed to be everywhere all at once and he could do not but lay there and take it; revel in it even. Somehow this seemed like it should be wrong; doing this with his Superior, but the haze laying seize to his mind screamed otherwise.

Xemnas trailed his lips up the front of the diviner's neck seeking out his hot mouth; where he quickly pressed forth and dominated his second. He could feel Saïx trying to return the touching with his tongue and felt that he wasn't just doing it because that was how kissing worked. No; he was trying to analyze it, process it, and make sense of it. Well as far as he was concerned he could process it all he wanted as in the end it would all be for not. Pleasure of the body was just that; it had no other purpose or meaning and the diviner would soon learn that not everything needed a reason behind it.

He slowly broke the kiss with a hard suck to his bottom lip; lifting up to stare at him. His lips were slightly swollen, red, and glistening in the dim light of the moon; making him want to capture them forever as his own. His beautiful amber eyes; that were staring up at the ceiling, were glowing brightly yet glazed over and trying to focus. Those calculating eyes; eyes that seemed to be able see through a person were filled with confusion and it brought a smile to his lips.

His silky cobalt hair laid spread around him messily drawing attention to one of his favorite things about him; his ears, those elfin like ears with the little diamond studded earrings. He knew that if Saïx could feel pride; it would be his ears that he was most proud about, as he made sure they were always seen.

He slid his eyes across to the one thing about the diviner that drew his attention the most. From the first day he found him it was this that always drew him in; the scar on his brow. That enticing X right between his deep ambers gave him mystery yet at the same time was a warning. It told of the dangers that lay just beneath his ivory skin; and it drew you into his calculating yet deadly ambers.

He pressed his lips once again to the diviner's throat and laid hot kisses down the front of his neck; nipping harshly every so often; making sure to leave a mark, his mark. He moved his way down his chest seeking out his taut little nipples where he lavished one then the other with his tongue; making them even harder.

Saïx gasped at the strange feeling of his Superior's tongue swirling around a part of his body he could never figure out the purpose to; other than it was an aesthetic sort of thing. Yet now he was beginning to wonder if that was their purpose at all; as the most intense tingling of sensations were shooting through his body with every single nip, suck, and bite Xemnas placed upon his little buds.

Xemnas smirked around the little bud between his teeth as the strange growling moan passed the diviner's lips. It sounded threatening yet at the same time it sounded like he was begging for more; to which he was sure the latter was the case. With one last little bite to his hard little bud he began kissing his way down over his chest seeking out the little indent in his belly.

He nipped around the small crevice and smirked when the muscles underneath quivered and his breath hitched slightly. He set his chin on his stomach and stared up his body to his face; as his hands gripped his sides to keep him from trying to move. He was amazed at how utterly thin Saïx actually was. His finely sculptured chest tapered down into a very thin waist. He had never noticed it before; then again his coat covered it up rather easily, making him look like he had more weight to him then there actually was.

As he stared up his body the only thing he could think was that Saïx looked to be made of porcelain; creamy white porcelain. He placed his hand upon his stomach staring at the nearly blinding contrast between the two of them; cappuccino skin against milky porcelain. It was strange to think of him this way as this was the berserker; a wild, savage beast that wielded a giant claymore, which suddenly seemed much too big for him to handle. A vision of Saïx shattering into a million pieces of glass as he swung his giant weapon passed his mind's eye and he had to shake it clear. As much as the diviner looked to be made of glass; he definitely wasn't.

He reached up and began pulling the gloves from his hands as that was another thing about the diviner that drew his attention. Those sharp deadly claws; to which he was surprised he never used them in battle. One of these days he was going to have to question him about that; but today wasn't one of those days. So instead he drew his right hand towards his face and carefully slipped his index finger into his mouth; sucking lightly upon it.

Saïx gasped lightly at the feel of his finger being molested in such a fashion. The word naughty passed though this hazy thoughts before it shot down his spine and right into his groin; making him writhe against the being atop him. His leather pants suddenly felt miserably uncomfortable and he wanted nothing more than to take them off and never wear them again.

Xemnas felt the surge of heat from the diviner as it pressed hard against his chest. He had to see; see the diviner in all his glory, to see if he was as china doll like all over. With one last sensual suck to the digit in his mouth he laid his hand down and continued on his downward trek; slowly opening his pants before he slid them over his nicely shaped hips.

The diviner's hips were the hips of a breeder; which he found to be rather interesting. They were wider than his waist yet not so wide that they looked disproportioned to the rest of his body. They curved nicely from his waist to his thigh which was also rather small; well for him anyway.

He rose to his feet at the end of the bed and slowly removed his footwear followed by the removal of his pants; leaving him completely displayed for his viewing pleasure. His hungry copper eyes roved over the opaque body splayed out before him; nearly glowing against the backdrop of his navy sheets. He trailed his eyes down his body skipping over the central area of his interest; as he would be spending a lot of time entertaining himself with that particular part of his anatomy, and followed his legs down to his feet.

He wasn't all that surprised that his feet were also clawed; no what shocked him was how small they were. Truly the diviner was built like a woman yet to look upon him even now he didn't seem feminine at all. He reached down and placed the palm of his hand against the bottom of his foot and arched a brow. The diviner's foot was just a hairsbreadth shorter than his long middle finger. "Interesting" He whispered before he trailed the fingers of both his hands up the bottom's of his feet.

Saïx locked hazy stares with his Superior when he spoke and attempted to question him; but gave it up when his strong fingers dragged over his feet. He knew he should feel shocked and exposed; lying there in all his naked glory, but he just couldn't get the memory of those feelings to come forth. He was certain it had to do with how Xemnas was touching him and how hot and hard his body felt all over.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? All this tension; this burning hot never ending tension, and all starting from a kiss? How did the union of two tongues and lips touching lips lead to this? Was this how all beings felt when they kissed or was it like this for him because he had never indulged in such before? He needed to know; wanted to ask, but he knew Xemnas wouldn't answer. No; his Superior would tell him that talking wasn't allowed only feeling, yet how was he supposed to understand if he couldn't ask? Wasn't that the purpose of this in the first place; making him understand?

Xemnas trailed his fingers over the bottoms of his feet a second time. "Do not try to analyze it; just feel."

His Superior's deep rich voice ghosted over his exposed body and he could do not but obey him; especially when his fingers hit a very sensitive spot on the bottom of his left foot.

A silver brow arched highly when his diviner made a noise that he never imagined any being could make. It was like a growl, whimper, moan, and gasp all rolled into one; and he quite liked how it sounded. So he trailed his fingers over his feet again trying to pinpoint the exact spot that caused him to make such a sound and determined that it was somewhere near the toes.

He tickled the base of his toes on his right foot and got nothing; so he moved to the left and did the same. A large smirk pulled on his lips when that wonderful sound tore from the diviner's throat. Just for curiosity's sake; he lifted his foot, pressed his tongue against the flesh just under his toe, and dragged his tongue across it harshly. The reaction he got was more than what he expected.

What was happening to him; he didn't know. His whole body felt like a jolt of electricity shot through him and all he could do was writhe miserably against the silken sheets. He cracked his glassy eyes open and stared down at his Superior; who had his foot in his hand. "Xemnas" He nearly rasped.

Xemnas smirked devilishly before he brought his foot back up to his face. "Do you like this?" He questioned before running his tongue along the sensitive spot again.

Deep ambers snapped wide before they rolled back into his head. It felt so good but damn was it causing him a severe amount of pain. "Why does it cause such pain?" He questioned breathlessly.

Xemnas set his foot down as stared at him. "Pain; there should be no pain." He stated with a smirk. "Show me where it hurts." His eyes sparkled when his diviner placed his hand on his stomach and gently trailed it down until the tips of his fingers touched the base of his hard masculinity. "Would you like me to relieve you or your ache?" He questioned as he pulled the zipper down on his coat.

Saïx gasped when he touched himself and finding it relieved this strange never before experience pain somewhat; he wrapped his slender fingers around himself and slowly began stroking up and down.

Xemnas quickly stripped himself bare then placed his hand atop the pale hand that was slowly gaining in pace and rhythm. "No" He ordered. "You are not allowed to do that."

Saïx opened his eyes and stared at the larger man. "But sir." He panted.

Xemnas shook his head. "No Saïx; you will obey me." He stated as he laid down between his legs and began placing small hickeys upon his quivering stomach while slowly working himself southward.

All these strange foreign feelings that were coursing through his body; what were they, where did they come from, and why had he never felt them before? Everything was so hot and tight he knew he should be exhausted from it all; but he wasn't. No he was needing more; all he could get more. How long was he supposed to suffer like this? Was it ever going to end? Did he even want it to end for that matter.

"Saïx"

_'My name; I can hear my name though this haze. The voice it's like warm golden honey rolling over my skin; I have to answer.'_ He cracked his lids open and stared down at the silver man between his legs. "Superior" He whispered.

Xemnas smiled at the breathless way he said his title. "You are thinking too much. I want you to look at me…" He scooted down slightly. "Do not under any circumstances remove your eyes from mine. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." He answered with a small curt nod as he looked down his body and locked stares with his Superior.

"Very good." Xemnas praised with a long hot lick up the length of his shaft; which also held that same milky white complexion as the rest of his body. He suddenly pulled back and lightly clicked his tongue at him when deep amber eyes rolled back into his head and vanished from sight. "Must I punish you?" He questioned digging his fingers slightly sharply into his inner thigh.

Saïx looked back down at his Superior. "Sorry sir." He nodded. "But I am unfamiliar…"

Xemnas held up a hand. "I do not want to hear it. You will obey your Superior." He stated knowing full well his little virgin wasn't going to be able to; this was just a test of his will, to see which side was stronger. His will to obey or his will to fall headlong into this newly experienced pleasure.

So bad he wanted to do what he was told but he could not; especially with the way that hot tongue was dragging across his sensitive flesh, it was making his toes curl tightly.

Xemnas shook his head but didn't press his diviner to look at him as he knew he wouldn't be able to no matter how hard he tried. So he settled for listening to the sounds he was pulling from the berserker's throat; testing different things to see what other noises he would make. When he would suck harshly upon his inner thighs; leaving deep red marks, he would get a guttural moan. A small nip to his weeping tip would earn him a deep gasp and a fisting of the hands in the sheets; which were going to need to be replaced as he sharp claws were tearing holes into them.

He pressed his lips to his tip and slowly parted them; pushing slowly down making sure to drag his teeth lightly along his silky length.

"Superior!" Saïx shot up staring wide eyed at the silver haired man.

Xemnas pulled back up and freed his mouth as he stared at the diviner; with brow slightly arched. "What is it number VII?" He questioned slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Is that proper?" Saïx questioned in all seriousness.

Xemnas pressed his lips together and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Stop analyzing this; and that is the last time I am telling you." He growled.

"But sir…" The diviner persisted.

"No. Now one more word from you and you will regret it. Is that understood?" He growled as he resumed his position between his legs.

"Yes sir." Saïx relented.

"Good" Xemnas nodded then picked up where he left off only this time slipping his arms under his legs and placing his large hands upon his hips to hold him in place.

Saïx growled, moaned, panted, gasped and released a whole list of other strange noises with every suck, lick, and scrape his Superior made upon his hard length. His feet pressed tightly into the bed trying to force his hips up with every downward stroke of his Superior's mouth; but the large hands on his hips prevented that, so he was trapped at the mercy of his leader.

Xemnas slowly slid his hot mouth up and down while gently caressing his abdomen with his fingers. He was mesmerized by the various sounds and facial expressions his little diviner was making; it was making his own length throb madly, but he could hold out as the display Saïx was putting on for him was as nearly as gratifying.

He was pretty certain that he was going to fade into the darkness. All this twisting, pulling, burning, mind numbing pressure was driving him mad; but there was not he could do. Half of him felt like he was overwhelmed with power and could take on any situation that came his way. The other half of him wanted to explode to die right where he lay; and he knew he would be fine with that, so long as it ended the maddening pain and pleasure he was suffering at the moment

Suddenly his end came in an explosion of blinding light. His whole body tensed painfully so and his back arced off the bed as this internal explosion made him welcome his death, his end, his final moments of being semi-alive.

Xemnas milked him and milked him dry as he watched the beautiful diviner experience his very first release. It had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; nearly outshining his glorious Kingdom Heats. The way his pale body tensed, his deadly claws tearing deeply into his bed, the quivering of his stomach muscles and the panting noises he was making. He nearly spilled himself just at the sight; not to mention how sweet he tasted. His essence was pure; as pure as a first winter's snow, he could taste every ounce of power the diviner had within him and decided it could easily become addicting.

He gave his diviner a few more licks; making sure he didn't miss a drop, before he slowly crawled up the front of him seeing out his lips. He spotted a small pool of blood apparently from where one of his sharp fangs had sliced his lip open while in the throws of passion. He leaned down and licked the small wound clean causing deep and wildly spinning ambers to stare up at him. "Are you pleased?" He questioned with an arched brow.

Saïx stared up at him; shocked that he was still alive. "I…" He really didn't know what to say; so he acted like he did any other time his Superior gave him a compliment. "Thank you sir." He nodded curtly; though still panting heavily.

"Thank you?" He pressed hard against his body as he tried to sit up; forcing him back down onto the bed. "Two things my lovely little diviner. First; saying thank you is not a proper form of respect in a situation like this, and secondly I am hardly through with you."

"I do not understand." Saïx stated from his position beneath his Superior.

"You will…" Xemnas stated and gave a quick lick to his lips. "Believe me you will. I…" He trailed his left hand down the length of Saïx's right arm until their fingers met; where he promptly laced them together and placed them above his head. "Intend on keeping you in my bed for the rest of the day and possibly well into the night."

"But…"

Xemnas leaned down and nipped upon his neck harshly. "I will hear no other protests out of you. You are mine to do with as I see fit; and currently I foresee keeping you where you are until I grow tired of your perfect little body." He moved to his ear and began molesting it with his teeth. "I have yet to show you what true pleasure really is." He whispered in a deep husky voice and smirked when the body beneath him shivered. "I have taught you kissing and I have taught you foreplay; now it's time to give you a lesson in the manner of sex." He smirked as he looked down at him. "You won't be leaving this room for a long time to come."


	3. A Lesson In Sex

He stared up at his Superior with slightly widened eyes. He had yet to give him pleasure? What more could there possibly be? He was certain that he was going to die from what he had just experienced; so if that wasn't ultimate pleasure then what was? He was slightly fearful of what possibly lay in store for him.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around his diviner's waist and flipped them over so that Saïx was straddling his waist.

Saïx stared down at his Superior unsure of what was going on.

"Now my beautiful little china doll…" He started while stroking his fingers up and down his pale sculpted chest. "I will grant you this opportunity this one time and one time only." He smiled up at him. "I will grant you my body to explore as you will."

Saïx just sat there not sure of what he was supposed to do. "Sir…"

"No; when in my bed you will not call me that." For some reason every time the word _'sir'_ left his lips it made everything seem so business like and he was beginning to get rather irritated with it. "You will call me…" His lips pulled up into a dark smirk. "Master" Yes he liked the sound of that. "Master Xemnas."

Saïx just stared at him. "Master Xemnas?" He questioned not sure if he liked the sound of it or not. It was similar to Superior but it seemed more domineering than Superior ever did.

"Yes Master Xemnas." He ordered. "No more sir or Superior while in my bed. You will address me as I desire you to; and you will not question me. Understood?"

Saïx gave a curt nod as he was an obedient servant to his Superior and always did as he was told. However all this kissing and foreplay had him more confused than when this whole thing started. What was the ultimate point to it all anyway; especially if it served to gain nothing for them? Granted the physical pleasure was amazing and nothing like he could ever remember feeling before; yet still, what was the reason for it?

Xemnas reached up and palmed his cheek; pulling him down until their lips were just a breath apart. "You think too much. Stop thinking and let instinct take control."

"I do not understand the reason." He stated causing their lips to brush.

"Not everything has a reason; like us for example. What is our reason for being; when we really shouldn't? This is the same as that." He then pulled him down all the way; slipping his tongue into his mouth and caressing every inch he could reach.

Saïx shivered when one hand tangled in his hair and the other began stroking up and down his back; tracing over every dip and rise of his spine. This kissing his Superior seemed to be rather fond of; was actually nice, now that he had finally gotten used to the feel of having another's tongue in his mouth.

Xemnas pulled back; making sure to suck his bottom lip enough to make it swell and turn a beautiful shade of red. He stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Now; I will put my body into your hands to explore as you will." He pushed him up, grabbed his hands, and placed them flat against his broad, sculpted, tanned chest. "Do as you wish for this is the only time I will grant you this opportunity."

Saïx sighed deeply; this was all so new and confusing to him. "Master Xemnas" He sighed again.

Xemnas stared up at him. "No Saïx; stop thinking and that's an order. Just pick somewhere and start then go from there. Instinct; let your instincts guide you."

He nodded. "As you wish Master Xemnas."

Xemnas nearly ground his teeth together. How did Saïx do that? No matter what he said it always sounded so business like and he did not like it one bit. Yet he knew that if he gave Saïx any other title to call him it would still sound the same. The diviner really needed to loosen up and he was hoping that by giving him his body to explore it would do just that.

Amber eyes looked over every inch of the being beneath him trying to figure out just where to start. He wasn't all that comfortable with his hands where they currently were; so he lifted them and attempted to find somewhere else to put them; but where? He looked down at his hands and stared at his fingers. "Let instinct guide me." He stated to himself.

A sliver brow arched as he watched the diviner try to sort all of this out. Really; he had no idea it was going to be this difficult to get Saïx to stop analyzing everything and just go with it. Yet this was a lesson and the only way to learn is by experience and self discovery; so he remained silent, even when amber eyes questioned him as to what he should do now.

What did his instincts want to do; he didn't know, yet he couldn't just sit here forever staring at him. _'Pick somewhere and start.'_ He repeated Xemnas' words to himself. His eyes roved over what he could see of his Superior and locked them on something that seemed relatively safe; his hair. He reached out a tentative hand and gently stroked his fingers through the silvery stuff. It was soft, flowed though his fingers nicely, and was a lot thicker than it looked.

He jerked his hand back like it had just been burned when Xemnas tilted his head into the touch. "Sorry Master" Saïx stated with a small bow of his head.

Xemnas looked up at him; part of him wanting to punish him for his reaction and part of him just couldn't believe that Saïx was so skittish. He sat up, slipped his right arm around his waist, and trailed his fingers through is cobalt hair. He could feel how tense the diviner was based on how his spine was as stiff as a rod and decided that perhaps now was not the time to turn things over to him. "When you are ready then." He stated and instantly felt him relax… somewhat anyway.

He pressed his face into his neck and began nipping at his pale flesh while his left hand abandoned his hair, trailed lightly down his right arm to his hand, where he grabbed it and brought his finger up to his lips.

Saïx watched as his Superior molested the tips of his fingers with his tongue and could feel that strange tightening sensation building up within his stomach once again.

He sucked a digit deep into his mouth and letting go of the hand in his mouth; he trailed his own hand down to the creamy left leg that was wrapped around his waist only to stop when his fingers caressed the back side of his knee. He didn't know if the sound that suddenly erupted from his little diviner was from the finger he had in his mouth or his own finger molesting the back of his knee. However he was going to find out.

He wanted to smirk when Saïx stared at his hand intently and began gently pushing and pulling his finger in and out of his mouth. Perhaps it was the finger in his mouth that caused him to make such a sound; then again… He slid his fingers up his thigh before trailing them back down to ghost them over the back of his knee and there it was again; that sound, the same sound he made when he toyed with the bottom of his foot. It was turning out that his innocent little berserker was rather sensitive on the left side of his body. Perhaps another exploring session was in order.

He slowly brought his hand up and grabbed the finger that was in his mouth; pulling it from his hot cavern and using his teeth to scrap along his palm down to the fleshy part just at the base of his thumb; nothing. So he continued and didn't get far when that wonderful sound erupted from his throat once again. _'Base of his toe, the back of his knee, and just above his wrist.'_ He mentally noted.

His body was on fire again and it was miserably uncomfortable yet it felt so good. His skin was tight, his stomach was turning in on itself, and his groin was burning for attention. How was Xemnas able to make him feel so much all at once? Was this normal for everyone or was it just him? He wanted to ask but he couldn't because asking questions seemed to upset his Superior and these strange spots on his body that Xemnas was finding made his head spin, spine stiff, and made his whole body buzz all over.

He moved his lips up his forearm and stopped when he hit his inner elbow. Not only did he get that lovely sound but along with it came a full body shudder. _'Hmm… extra sensitive at the elbow.'_ He smirked to himself then continued up his arm to his shoulder and worked his way to his left ear. Once he came to the pointed appendage he began nibbling his way up it and it wasn't until he got to the very tip did he get a reaction out of the diviner.

Saïx arced his back sharply, gripped tightly upon his Superior's shoulders, locked his legs tighter around his waist, and nearly spilled himself right there. The teeth and the tongue working over his ear was sending shockwaves of electricity through his body; nearly driving him to madness with the pleasure of it all.

Xemnas pulled back and stared at the being in his lap; shocked at his reaction and wondering why he didn't play with his left ear earlier, especially if this was the kind of effect it had on him. It was rather intriguing that the left side of his body was so sensitive and in such strategic locations. The scientist in him wanted to explore this further; but the more rational side of him was going insane with the need to find his own end. So he decided he would explore Saïx's sensitivity at a later date and would focus on ripping away his innocence for good.

He lifted his left hand up to the diviner's mouth and pressed his two fingers against his lips. "Suck on them." He whispered huskily.

Saïx slowly parted his lips and allowed the fingers entrance into his mouth. It felt strange having his two powerful fingers in his mouth but he was supposed to obey; so what could he do? Besides he was rather intrigued in what he was planning on doing next.

"Kiss them." Xemnas whispered with a small nod. "Swirl your tongue around them the same way I did to yours."

Saïx gave a small nod and did as he was told; by tracing the fingers in his mouth with his tongue.

He couldn't stop the groan that passed his lips at the feel of his hot and surprisingly smooth tongue trailed along the length of his fingers. He was definitely going to have to put the diviner's tongue to use in other places; but not today.

When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently prepared he removed them from his mouth, used his right hand to pull the diviner into a deep passionate kiss, and sought out his entrance with his wet fingers.

Saïx stiffened when he felt the tip of a finger pressing against his tight ring and attempted to pull away with the finger breeched the muscles and slipped inside him. His spine felt like it had a million knives stabbing him all at once.

Xemnas kept his diviner tightly locked into the kiss; knowing it was going to be painful for him, even at the cost of the sharp tooth that sliced his tongue open in the struggle to get away.

He swirled his finger around inside seeking his hidden little pleasure spot and once he found it he pressed against it lightly; and smirked mentally when Saïx's spine stiffened even further, but in pleasure. He swallowed the groan that passed from the berserker's throat as he continued to stroke over his magic spot waiting for the right moment to introduce his second finger.

He finally allowed him free of the kiss; both of them with red bloody lips, and when Saïx dropped his head back and growled in pleasure he pressed his second finger forth. He was so tight and hot he couldn't wait to feel himself buried deep within his heat. Yet with how tight he was concerned with how he was going to react when the time came. It would do no good for him to go into berserk mode; as much fun as it sounded to take him while in his berserker state, he didn't want to try it today. He was going to have to take things very slow.

Half of him was in immense pain the other half was writhing miserably seeking another round of release. He was torn between pain and pleasure and he certainly did not like how they mixed. He preferred everything to flow one way or another; no in-between, as he himself was. He was half alive and half dead. He could half feel due to the memories of feelings but he couldn't really feel at all. He lived in a world that was a shade of gray and the memory of hate was always at the forefront of his senses. He wanted either straight pain or straight pleasure; this way he was on one side of something pure for a change.

"It will hurt but only for a short time." Xemnas stated as if reading his thoughts. "Once the pain subsides it will be nothing but pure pleasure."

Saïx stared at him; eyes still hazed over from the pleasure his Superior was still giving him.

"You must trust me." He whispered with a nip to his neck.

Trust him… he could do that; couldn't he? He had trusted him with his life and with his hope of getting his heart back; so why couldn't he trust him with this? "As you wish master." He moaned out.

Xemnas smiled against his flesh at his response. "Yes" He growled with a nip to his neck; leaving a small red welt. He removed his fingers completely then reached over and grabbed the white ceramic bowl off the nightstand.

"What is that?" Saïx questioned when Xemnas took the lid off the bowl and revealed a bluish tinted jelly inside.

Xemnas looked at the being in his lap and smirked. "A distraction." He stated with a knowing glint in his deep orange eyes before he dipped his fingers into the bowl.

"I do not understand."

He slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. "You will." He smirked before he trailed his jelly coated fingers over his tight entrance.

Saïx stiffened in the spine when the cool jelly coated him and a warm tingling sensation began to build from where the jelly touched his flesh. Again he flinched when the fingers pressed into him and began coating his insides with the substance. He was beginning to feel warm; really warm, from the inside out and when the fingers were removed the warmth turned to a burning sensation.

Xemnas grinned when his little lover began rocking and grinding against him in an attempt to ease the burn. "You like that?"

"What is it?" Saïx panted as he squirmed miserably.

His lips pulled up into a deep smirk. "It is a special jelly that I acquired from Agrabah. Does it burn?"

Saïx nodded his head and growled as he shifted uncomfortably in his lap. "Make it stop." He demanded pitifully.

"I will my little diviner; I will." He grinned as he set the bowl back on the nightstand. He turned back to the being in his lap and spotted the small sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he continued to writhe about trying to ease the aching burn. He reached behind his diviner, lined himself up, and began pressing into his tight burning heat.

He could feel the pain but the burn inside felt ten times worse than the stretching pain ever could. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he was going to suddenly combust if it didn't stop soon.

A deep hiss passed his lips when he breeched his tight ring and slid himself home. His arms slid up his back, his hand hooked over his shoulders, he pressed his face into his shoulder, and held them both still. He was so damn tight it was taking every ounce of self control not to spill himself right then and there; not to mention Saïx's writhing about, it wasn't helping in the least.

He was so full and so expanded that the burn slightly subsided; yet when he first filled him it eased the burn tremendously and he could have sighed in relief, but now… Now he was just sitting there, the burn was coming back ten fold, and he wanted relief once and for all. He tried to shift and move but the strong arms holding him wouldn't allow him any movement and he was getting irritated. Forget the titles, forget who was in charge here, and forget the position they were in. He wanted… no needed relief and by damn he was going to get it. "Xemnas" He growled through clenched teeth.

Said being lifted his head and locked stares with wild amber eyes causing him to arch a brow. "You…" He trailed off when his little berserker interrupted him.

"I do not want to hear it." Saïx growled. "Either relieve the burn or I will kill you." He growled causing his deep cobalt hair to begin to stand on end as he was growing more and more agitated by the second.

"My poor little berserker." Xemnas teased. "So much pressure and no way to relieve it."

Saïx grabbed him by the sides of his face and got so close their noses were nearly touching. "Do not mock me." A deep rumble rolled through his chest. "I will take much pleasure in ridding you of your life if you do not ease the pain."

Xemnas couldn't keep the wicked grin off his lips as he locked stares with his diviner. "Very well." He stated as he grabbed him by his hips, lifted him up, and let him fall back down.

Saïx dropped his head back and nearly purred in relief with each rise and fall he made on his Superior's hard silky length. The burning was dulling down into a deep warming sensation that along with the spasms of pleasure coursing though his body was nearly sending him into some kind of euphoric cosmos.

Xemnas leaned forward with his hand securely holding onto his diviner's sides and pressed him back until he was lying down so that he was now hovering over his writhing lover. He trailed the tips of his fingers up his sides, along the length of his arms, until he reached his clawed hands; where he promptly laced their fingers together and locked them above the diviner's head.

He continued a slow pace of long gentle thrusts as Saïx pressed his feet into the bed and arched up to meet him each time he slid himself home. He leaned down and captured his lips within his own to save them from the torture the diviner was inflicting upon them by biting his bottom lip in pleasure.

Saïx tightened his fingers around the fingers holding his in an attempt to stay grounded. So much pleasure was coursing through his body that he was certain he was going to fade into the darkness if he didn't hold on. So many sensations were shooting though him that part of him thought that it should be painful although in a sense it was; it felt so good it hurt.

Xemnas jerked his hands free, placed them on either side of the diviner's head, lifted up and stared down at his pleasure filled face. He nearly smirked when Saïx wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in close and tight in an attempt to get him as deep as possible. He tested his diviner with a few hard thrust that came fast and grinned when he arched his back off the bed and moaned his name loudly. He decided that it was time to really give Saïx a thorough fucking; he wanted to hear him scream in pleasure and pant his name, begging for his release.

He sat back on his knees, grabbed his diviner by the waist, and lifted him up so that he was once again sitting in his lap. "Now it's time to make you scream." He purred in his left ear before he nibbled upon the sensitive tip; getting that odd erotic sound out of him. He lifted him off his lap, turned him around, and set him on his hands and knees before grabbing him by the hips and powering his way back home.

Saïx didn't know what was going on. One second he was ready to die from the pleasure of it all and the next everything stopped and for no apparent reason. When his Superior whispered in his ear; the words made no sense to his foggy mind. He tried to sort out what he was saying only to lose it when he felt that bolt of electricity shoot through his body when teeth graced the tip of his ear. Then before he knew it; he was on his hands and knees being filled once again and being pounded into at a maddening pace.

Xemnas moaned deeply in pleasure as he gripped tightly onto the diviner's hips. He was so damn tight and hot he didn't know how much longer he could hold out; not to mention the sound of skin slapping against skin that seemed to echo throughout the room. It only enhanced the pleasure ten fold.

Saïx gripped the sheets tightly; shredding them further with his razor sharp claws. Between the friction and the burning he was sure he was going to die; it was far too much for one man to take, and damn if he couldn't take it any more. Yet every time he was close to that philosophical death; Xemnas would stop him with a tight squeeze around the base of his cock, and it was getting painful. So much so in fact he was ready to kill for it.

A wicked grin pulled on the silver haired man's lips as he watched his lovely little diviner writhe with the need to release; which he was going to refuse him for the moment. He didn't want him to cum until he was ready for it; and not a moment sooner. "Worry not my little pet." He grunted out and gave a particularly hard; almost brutal, thrust. "Your end will come soon." He gripped his hips with a bruising force and began pounding into him like a mad man.

Saïx grunted almost painfully as he was nearly thrown across the bed with every inward thrush; and he was sure he would have been thrown against the far wall had Xemnas not had such a tight hold upon him. It was painful to be sure; yet at the same time the intense burning pleasure shooting up his spine seemed to cancel the pain out. He dropped his head back and nearly howled with the force of the pain and pleasure; causing his hair to begin to stand on end when he caught sight of the large moon just outside the window, watching them and glowing brighter, seemingly in approval.

"Yes…" Xemnas moaned; his deep voice rolling over the both of them. He slid his hand up the back of the diviner, locked his fingers into his wild cobalt hair, and jerked his head back sharply. "Announce the name of the one who owns you." He ordered with a small jerk of his hair and a tighter grip upon his hip; nearly breaking the skin.

Saïx could feel the scar on his brow becoming jagged and his fangs lengthening as the madness within pressed itself to the forefront of his mind. His amber eyes began to glow a deep lemon yellow as his pupils shrank down to the size of pin points. His claws lengthened; easily ripping a large section of the mattress apart. "Xemnas" He snarled as he stared up at the large moon.

Xemnas smirked and gripped tighter upon the silky strands of hair tangled within his fingers. "Say it again and make sure all worlds hear your submission to me."

He had to obey; there was no way he couldn't. All the pain and the pleasure he was feeling all at once demanded he obeys and he knew that once the name left his lips he would finally be able to explode into oblivion.

Xemnas couldn't hold it in when he heard the diviner howl out his name and spill his seed; causing him his spasm and tighten his body. The muscles wrapped around him squeezed tightly to the point where it nearly felt painful pulling from him his hot seed; filling his lovely little berserker to the limits.

When the shuttering of both their bodies subsided they collapsed down onto the bed; panting and waiting for the tightening and tingling coursing through their bodies to subside.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around his diviner, pressed his lips against his pointed ear, and gave it a small lick. "What else would you like to learn?"

Saïx smirked his dark smirk as his eyes glinted. "How to dominate you."

At that Xemnas grinned and pressed his pale body tighter against his own. "Perhaps one day you will." He nibbled upon his ear once again. "For now we will rest; so that you will be ready for our next lesson."

Saïx drew his brows slightly. "Next lesson?"

Xemnas grinned wickedly as his deep copper eyes glinted in the pale moon light. "You still have a lot to learn." He whispered. "And I am going to teach you what it means to belong to me." He trailed his finger across his lips to silence any words he was about to say. "You belong to me now; doubt it not. And I will never let you go." He whispered dangerously in his pointed ear. "Things that belong to me will always be mine and my possessions are well taken care of."

xx

Alright that's it out of me... I'm done... Tapping out of this one. Hope you enjoyed. Much love for you all. Keva


End file.
